Alasandera
Alasandera Darrow, born of Lutheri and Elaine Forsen, is a Confessor for the Light, skilled healer, and the Lady of Havenshire alongside her husband, Lord Commander Rordan Darrow. She gave birth to Rordan's twin sons, Rhowin Aulric and Lutheri Rordan and has another child along the way. As well as being a loving and proper lady of her barrow who was often among the people to aid, speak with, and learn more of, Alasandera has also stood in for her husband on the assembly of Lords where she's shown to be less demure on matters of importance. Early Life Alasandera was born and raised in the Forsen Manor in Harthglen. When the plague began to spread, however, she was sent to Stormwind to continue her training in the Light while her father and brothers partook in the losing fight against the scourge. For years she'd trained in Stormwind's Cathedral, often left to wonder of her family's fate. Her studies led her down the path to eventually become a Confessor of the Holy Light. The loss of her mother was difficult news for her to bear, but it wasn't entirely unexpected. Daily she would wait for news of her brothers or father also falling to the scourge, but blessedly that news never came. By both her brother Aulric and a friend nicknamed 'Carve', Alasandera had learned how to use a dagger in times it was necessary. However, given her otherwise perfectly gentle nature, the situation arose only twice that she'd ever have to use it. Still, she'd learned the importance of always carrying it for such an occasion. Since childhood, Alasandera and Luxias, Lutheri's second son, were often found squabbling, bantering, and causing trouble for one another. Childhood relationships still remain, though through the years they've grown closer. Upon hearing her father's promotion to Lord Marshal of the Lordaeron Temple Knights, an order that had been erected to win back the lands taken by the plague and scourge beset upon them by the Mad Prince Arthas Menethil, her visits to the north began. She wasted little time in befriending the men of the order, having the common roots of her mother and the upbringing of her very openminded father, she was able to earnestly respect each man and woman of the order as soldiers without the discrimination of their roots. It was then that she decided to leave Stormwind altogether and join in her father's campaign to cleanse the land of the scourge's influence. Joining the Lordaeron Temple Knights Having made the decision, she'd planned and prepared to arrive on the new campaign. Tyr's Hand was devoid of the army it had once carried and she learned of the fleet to sail into Gilneas where her father was. Seeing this as opportune, she joined them with the knowledge that she couldn't easily be sent away. Alasandera's training offered much in her journey to Confessor as well as the healing traits she had been especially gifted at. Gilneas Having arrived unannounced during the movement to take back Gilneas, Alasandera managed to find her place among the men to heal, despite her father's disapproval of her presence. There was no safe passage to anywhere from the field they fought in, and with so many injured, it was certainly a boon that she was learned in medicinal procedure and had the Light to assist in her efforts to mend. After each battle, the priestess would lead final rights, prayers, and hymns for the fallen. She'd even made a point of respecting the fallen Forsaken, despite the fact that they were the adversaries. It was in Gilneas she'd met Lord Asterion Malor of Alterac, a prideful lordling who seemed to take an immediate liking to the priestess and daughter of the Lord Marshal. He began an aggressive pursuit for her hand and managed to convince her father to offer a courtship. Courtships Once the campaign in Gilneas had been won, the knights returned to Tyr's Hand. Not a week passed and Commander Rordan Darrow rode into the courtyard, half dead from the poison that had nearly killed him during his work in Alterac. Alasandera escorted him to one of the towers and personally oversaw his injuries, feeling responsible for the commanders given both her station and his need. Affection blossomed between them and when given the first opportunity, Commander Darrow requested permission for courtship. The news did not find Lord Asterion Malor well, as he'd already wished to take Alterac for himself. With this new rivalry, trouble was stirred until at last Lutheri Forsen retracted the courtships and arranged the marriage for Alasandera and Rordan just as the young Commander was granted Havenshire. Lord Malor's further attempts at preventing the union surpassed the bounds of acceptable and landed him in dangerous treason in attempting to use shadow magic to corrupt the mind of the Confessor and brinked into schemes of killing the new Lord of Havenshire. This resulted in a hasty execution shortly after Alasandera and Rordan were married. New Lordaeron Civil War Shortly after the wedding, Alasandera was taken hostage by Lord Bailan during his campaign to overthrow the council of lords for what he felt was the greater good. It was during this time that Tyr's Hand had been completely overtaken and the rest of the Temple Knights had retreated to Stratholm to regroup and plan their attacks. She was held with Lord Constable Thesus Philostrate and several others who'd been held for the cooperation of the war. However, when Bailan's admiral had foolishly put the Confessor and her unborn sons at risk, the unlikely aid and escape by Lorienas had returned her safely to her family. It was in Stratholm that she gave birth to the twin sons of Rordan Darrow, Lutheri Rordan and Rhowin Aulric. With her hands full, she was unable to attend much in regards to the war. However, after each battle she would be among the people mending, tending, and singing hymns as well as doing all she could when the soldiers were away to bolster morale among the people. However, when Bailan's ranks broke, many of the mercenaries fled. With no men to defend Stratholm, it was almost wiped out by the sellswords pillaging the city. During the assault, Alasandera was forced to defend herself and her children. Despite the injuries she did sustain, she'd managed to protect the children and kill both of the men who'd taken her by surprise in her room. When the war was finally ended, they returned to Havenshire with their new family. Lady Darrow Having grown up knowing the political workings of people, both through obvious studies as well as first hand experience with the underhanded work, Alasandera offered Rordan Darrow council on being the Lord of the land. His very basic roots helped considerably to win the people of Havenshire over, and his love for the people was even more apparent when he'd used the coffers left by their predecessor. With Rordan often busy leading in the Temple Knights, Alasandera was commonly the stand-in representation at the meetings with the Council of Lords. The obvious complications of being a woman in political discussion arose, of course, but they were challenges she expected and met head on. When dismissed by the men, she'd press and assert herself as necessary to be heard as the voice of the Havenshire Barrow. Whenever able, she walks through the streets of Havenshire to purchase from the shops and mingle with the people. Even since her recent pregnancy, she began making frequent visits to the people to learn first hand their wishes, woes, and the culture of those she and her husband so love. Widow During a campaign to take back Andorhal, Rordan Darrow had given his life to save the company of men he was with. The then pregnant widow inherited far more trouble than ever bargained for. After a premature delivery, complicated and nearly deadly to the infant girl, she was forced to part with all of the children. As well as trying to maintain all that her late husband had created, she has also recently learned of schemes within the barrow to overthrow her and put both Rordan's legacy and children at risk.